


我们是巨人脸上的一颗脓痘

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 虚构的历史与神话欧洲多数的国家都是露普二人的子嗣
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706
Kudos: 1





	我们是巨人脸上的一颗脓痘

**Author's Note:**

> warning:mpreg注意，有女性化描述

第一日他诞下了第一子，于一个电闪雷鸣的星期三的晚上，基尔伯特躺在草堆里，由一个瘸了腿的老妇接生了他和伊万的孩子。那便是神圣罗马，取他未曾见过面的曾曾祖父的名字。诞下的时候他未哭，闭着两眼蜷起身，沾着血污与羊水的残留，老妇就剪了他的脐带，将他洗净，抱到了他母亲的身边。伊万半夜来看过儿子，他坐在稻草铺就的床边凝视那个陌生的小孩，全身发着青紫的颜色，像是早已憋死，他伸手想去碰，基尔伯特就睁开眼，摸上他的手，引导着他抱起他们的孩子。那孩子冰冷，伊万就让他贴近自己的胸膛，试图用体温使他醒来，基尔伯特拿来毛毯裹住婴儿，又点起了火，微弱的火光仍未唤醒他，他只是闭着眼安静地睡着。

“他会平安长大么？”基尔伯特抓紧伊万的手臂悄悄问，外面正下着大雨，他的问话就像细小的蜘蛛结网一样不被人发现。可是伊万听到了，他摇晃着臂弯，那是他曾抱过自己早夭的弟弟时的姿势，而他现在早已忘记那个可怜的瘦小的孩子死去时的面容是怎么一个样子。

“哦他会的，他一定会的，会长得结结实实的，还会戴一顶蓝色的小尖帽，拿着长矛戳死黑猫。”伊万凑过去亲吻初生子僵硬的脸颊，他向基尔伯特描绘着这片大陆上即将到来的新生活，是由雷电与暴雪劈开的未来，树枝上都挂着一连串的红色与黄色夹杂在一块儿的硕大果子，坚硬的皮包裹着软到像是要烂掉一样的绿色果肉，汁水却是黄白相间，还带有一些红色。树底下生有一种名为“獴“的巨兽，皮毛油光水亮，四肢如人爪，头耳状似狐狸，生长角，吻部有短须，叫声宛如婴儿啼哭。它就吃刚刚所提到的”獴果“，用手状的爪子刨开婴孩头颅状的半软不硬的果壳，取其中的肉吃。还有一种比”獴“更硕大的鸟类，人足、弯钩一样的鸟喙，翅展可把太阳的光照都悉数遮住，在大地上留一片蒙昧且充满恐惧的阴影，那就是”鸢“。它只吃肥到跑不动路的獴，从天空中俯冲下来抱住一只，用它翅尖的尖钩撕开它们的肚皮，只啄食内脏，却不吃肉。獴与鸢一生缠斗着，却又族群之间偶尔交合，它们生下的孩子形态各异，有如水一般的液状生物，有如火焰一般的无态体，更多的还是兽状，有大如湖泊，也有小如沙砾。

基尔伯特后几日就坐在他未睁开眼的孩子身边缝衣服，这事本不该他来做，可他心中欢喜，哪怕这屋中的腐烂的味道已经蔓延开来，他都浑然不觉。他的孩子，神圣罗马，身体长得飞快，仍闭着眼，青紫色的皮肤，而基尔伯特此刻肚皮又大起来，伊万在昨日的雪夜让他咬着指甲祈盼一场大雨，一场有着闪电的大雨，他便有了第二个孩子。他放下手中缝了一半的衣服，扭头看初生子，第一个孩子的皮肤已经快要撑破躯体，扭曲着，像一颗肿胀的脓痘。基尔伯特就哼着老旧的歌谣，抱起他，亲吻他，将他放在他高耸如山的肚皮上面，让他躺着，让他坐着，让他站着，给他戴上蓝色的小尖帽，穿上红色的背心，扣上黄色的鞋子。

他就诞下了第二子，是一对双胞胎，伊万将他们放在雪地上，一会儿便能开始爬行。可他们惧冷，基尔伯特就出门抱他们回温暖的室内，其中一个孩子，名叫“费里西安诺“，便戳了戳他青紫色哥哥的脸，指坑中流出脓水，黏在双子的双腿之间，他们便走远了，成为了意大利。之后基尔伯特又生了三子、四子，他们一生都在争斗不休，是法兰西与不列颠，他们一降生就在比赛，比拼到底是谁会哭得更加响亮，他们的哭声嘹亮又恼人，冲破了伊万与基尔伯特的茅草小屋，于是他们便换了更坚固的砖石，给二子取名”弗朗西斯“与”亚瑟“，将他们放到海岛上去。然后是喀秋莎，一个女孩子，是个可怜的早产儿，却幸运地躲过了随后席卷而来的大瘟疫，伊万喜欢她，命令佣人们给她织了好多带花儿的裙子，在仆人们四处搜寻罗缎的时候，娜塔莉娅也呱呱坠地，张着双臂与双腿尖叫着在烤着炉火的大理石地板上四处乱爬。她很快长大，成为一个不会说话的孩子，她没躲过传染病，存活下来却永远失去了她的声音，但她看书很快，有点龅牙，吃饭和她的母亲一样宛如松鼠。

伊万与基尔伯特留下孩子们搬去了北方，在那里他们有了贝瓦尔德和提诺，一对性格迥异的兄弟，接着生下了丹麦与挪威，可基尔伯特还没见过自己的孩子几面，他们就被伊万抱到一棵柳树那儿吊了起来，他搭了一个绞刑架，将睁着眼看着父亲的婴孩们套在那上面，随后将他们埋在生命之树下面。伊万回家的时候两手空空，基尔伯特从不过问，他煮喷了白葡萄酒的比目鱼，将雪白的鱼肉送进丈夫的口中，在那一晚他们又有了托里斯、菲利克斯、爱德华与莱维斯，于是伊万又牵着妻子回到了他们原本居住的地方，在波罗的海旁边接生了面容不一的四胞胎，可没有人会觉得他们是从同一个母亲的肚子中降生的，他们有相似，却又极其不相似，连性格都不同呢。他们与父母关系并不好，尤其是菲利克斯，他在仍是幼儿的时候就抓伤了基尔伯特的脸，当时他的母亲只是想为他穿上一件小军装，他就尖叫着抗拒，把基尔伯特的眼睛给划伤了。伊万不喜欢这个儿子，他抓住菲利克斯的脚踝让他头脚颠倒着悬空，然后掌掴他，打他的屁股，抓他的睾丸，菲利克斯就高声大哭，可他仍不道歉，波兰从没松过口，他就是讨厌自己的父母。托里斯和其他兄弟在一旁替他求饶，基尔伯特用手绢擦眼下的血，就像哭出了血泪的圣母，他不说话，扭头不看让他伤心的孩子们，他想去更远一些的地方了，想去大洋的另一端，他从安东尼奥那儿听说的，那是他的前几个孩子中的一个，在热带的地方成长起来，名叫“西班牙“，皮肤晒得黝黑，他说他有船，那时亚瑟也吵吵嚷嚷地与弗朗西斯一块儿从门口进来，他们七嘴八舌地围着基尔伯特，向他们的母亲诉说大洋另一端的事物。

那儿会有栗子，还有豌豆，是一片肥沃的土地，载满了黄金与羊毛，基尔伯特在海浪颠簸之中幻想着那里，他吐在甲板上，吐在船舱里，吐在伊万的手心中，差点因为海病而一命呜呼，可他还是挺了过来，上岸的时候阳光晒在他苍白的脸上，伊万笑着过来拉他的手，他就被四个人，一人分扛着一条胳膊或腿，像坐在八脚马上被抬进了帐篷。那是一个仪式，基尔伯特听伊万这么说，他被捆在床上不能动弹，看伊万将蜂蜜涂到他的身上，与蜂蜜一同的还有湿润的泥土，接着是盐巴，伊万温热的手掌搓着珍贵的盐巴轻柔地安抚着基尔伯特焦躁不安的躯体，他就放松下来，将自己的一切都交给丈夫。基尔伯特看着伊万微长的前发，问他多久没剪了，伊万就回他说不用，他并不用剪头，他怜惜地用蜡烛滴落的水洒到基尔伯特头上，说他可怜，瘦小的身体之中没有能量来积攒长发。

“吉尔娜，我多想看你蓄起长发，那一定很好看，像月光女神一般，胡须与长发连结在一起，仿佛月亮你都能为我摘来。“伊万轻轻说，他说这话时带着悲伤的语调，基尔伯特安慰了他，他说他可以等春来到来的时候试一试，那会儿万物都在生长。

他就被赤裸着抬上火架，他们在他身下点了火，基尔伯特在升腾的烟雾之中看到了模糊的黑影。

“父亲？“他轻声问，那长着巨角的黑影点点头，无形的手抚摸上他的脸，说他做的很好，非常好，黑影又将伊万推了进来，踏进他与儿子的对话之中，他将手放置在伊万的肩头，他说他们很快就能给欧罗巴带来新的秩序，他们需要回去看看，而不是拘泥在世界各地。

“这里将不再需要你们，但欧罗巴需要，很快全世界都需要， _红与黑将统治天下，秩序与规范送来和平_ 。“那黑色的恶神隆隆开口，他用不存在的眼睛盯着他的儿子与其丈夫，命他们再次结合，将更多的孩子送到地面上来。

于是美国与加拿大诞生了，连带着南美的国家一起，阿尔弗雷德不信任父母，他在基尔伯特呼喊他的时候拉着兄弟马修钻进了茂密的森林，他们有些害怕，并不想被伊万逮到，就像兔子一样猫在草丛之中。伊万的脚步渐渐接近，他们屏气噤声，阿尔弗雷德借着微弱的月光看到自己父亲的眼睛流转着怪异的光泽，他本能地抱住马修，伊万看向他们躲藏的草丛，却没有采取行动。在伊万转身回去的时候，阿尔弗雷德知道他们从此自由了。

他们在回家之前又举行了那个仪式，基尔伯特的父亲又从天上缓缓落下，他扶着儿子与他丈夫的肩膀，于是伊万便在黑色的天父的照看之下进入了基尔伯特，抓着他开始蓄起一些的发，汲取来自月亮的庇佑。他们就行了三天三夜，直到基尔伯特精疲力竭地趴在麦田之中，伊万温柔地托着他，拨开清晨的迷雾，带他上了回家的航船。

基尔伯特在一条河流之中分娩，这时整个大陆上已经没人再记得他们是从他的肚中爬出，没有人想起与认得伊万与基尔伯特是赋予他们生命的父与母，他们喊他“粗鄙的条顿人“，又将伊万打为”异端的斯拉夫人“，将他的丈夫驱逐出了中心土地。于是他只在河流之中分娩，赤着脚走进冰冷的水中，从中捞出花来，捞出月亮来，捞出星星来，为自己编织一张网。基尔伯特躺在河水中随波飘向未知的下游，他的下半身自然地浸泡在液体中，血泊泊流出他的体内，他便把四肢都摊开，那孩子的生命力旺盛，渴望着诞生，渴望着睁眼看这世界。伊万就沿着流动的河水走，他从北方穿越荆棘而来，砍断了疯狂缠绕的棘刺，刺死了骚扰他行进的黑猫，来到他妻子的身边。基尔伯特体内的水与外界的水达成了一致的频率，他就晃动着，由自然拥抱着他，将那天主的孩子带到了这里。

路德维希，这对受尽了苦难的父母这么赐予他名字，从此德意志便降生了，他金发碧眼，与他父母都不相同，可他又确确实实是俄罗斯与普鲁士的孩子，最后一个孩子，当他睁开眼的时候，这块大陆上的纷争就将停息。

那便行到了第九日，而他们的第一子，神圣罗马的躯体早已只剩白骨，伊万就从布包中取出那副骨架，将他埋在了路德维希诞生的湿润的河床之中。

欧罗巴四处均是战火通天，基尔伯特站在他高山上的窗前平静地往外看、往下看，他看到火焰漫起，看到海水上升，伊万就将头靠在他的肩膀上。

“基尔伯特。“他第一次正式呼唤妻子的大名。

基尔伯特就转过脸，他像是知道即将要到来的事一样。

“为我祈祷一场暴风雪吧，基尔伯特。“伊万望向他的眼睛，他提出了这个请求，便要让他的妻子与自己一同去到风暴中心，去欧罗巴的中心，去将秩序与规范送回大陆。

 _于是雪就开始下，先是小片小片水分子组成的结晶，飘在人们的头顶，他们都放下手中的事情抬头看，一时间忘了自己还在战场中央，却没有人意识到接下去会发生的事情。暴风随之而起，从北边一路卷来，将寒流送来刚回春的大地之上，所到之处没有一个生灵逃过它的刑罚，而大雪就伴随着暴风而下，他们是伴侣，将为这片渎神的土地带来统治。_ 基尔伯特这么默默祈祷着，随后他睁开眼，将手放进了伊万伸过来的手掌之中。


End file.
